


The five people who could have told Arya the facts of life and the one who did

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Breasts, Ejaculation, Flowering, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Menstruation, Penetrative Sex, Pubic Hair, Sex Education, Wet Dream, five + one, maidenhead, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: The sex education of Arya Stark Part 1If you don't ask questions you'll never get answers
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Ned Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Ned Stark, Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Yoren, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Septa Mordane & Arya Stark
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	The five people who could have told Arya the facts of life and the one who did

Catelyn Stark thought little Arya was too young and too small to need to know yet.

Septa Mordane thought girls should know as little as possible, innocence was more important that knowledge, Arya would be sure to stray into sinful ways if she learned any more than she ‘needed to’.

Sansa Stark wanted to be one up on her sister and found the whole subject a bit ‘icky’.

Yoren was far too old and didn’t think that sort of thing was any of his business; some woman would tell her some time.

Gendry Waters realised Arya had what he saw as ‘a bit of a thing’ for him, and thought if he discussed something like that it might lead to things that shouldn’t happen at her age. The fact he was a blacksmith and she was a lord’s daughter didn’t help.

Sandor Clegane didn’t really get much choice.

“Sandor if my titties are starting to grow, should it hurt”.

“Pardon”

“You heard me, if you don’t know just say so”.

_Pause_

“What’s up Sandor, cat got your tongue; don’t tell me a big man like you’s afraid of a little girl talking about her titties swelling as she grows up”.

“It’s not that I’m afraid wolf girl, it’s that it’s not really something you should be talking about to me”.

“Well I can’t talk to anyone else can I. In case you hadn’t noticed I’m particularly deprived of female company or even the right sort of male company for this conversation”.

“I’m not sure there is a right sort of male company”.

“If my dad were here I’d ask him and I’m pretty sure he’d answer me. Not long before we left for King’s Landing he took Sansa and I to watch his stallion service a mare and he made quite sure we understood that it was to get the mare with foal ‘just like a man gets a woman with child’. Those were his exact words, so I don’t think he’d have been shy if I’d asked him a simple question”.

“Then I’d say your dad was quite an unusual man. Most men leave that sort of thing to their wives or someone like your Septa”.

“Ha, that old shrew. She’d have sent me to my wedding bed not knowing what was coming ‘A girls innocence is her best protection against improper thoughts and actions’, that was her rule. We were to learn nothing until it had happened, then afterwards we’d be told it was ‘God’s will’ and we should be thankful it hadn’t been worse. Her answer to my question would have been to tell me the soreness was a punishment for improper thoughts and that I should be focusing on higher things not fixating on my sinful body”.

“Ay well, I can’t say that’s not my way because I don’t have a way, but I don’t agree with her, a lot of fear is based on not knowing what’s going to happen so if you know you’re not so afraid. It’s why a soldier’s first battle is always his worst”.

“So in the battle between me and my sore titties, am I fighting a normal enemy or is something going badly wrong here”.

“You don’t let go do you wolf girl. Honestly I don’t really know, I remember when I was about your age and I started to grow my legs ached and my Granny said it was ‘growing pains’ so I suppose it’s probably the same. It’s not like it really really hurts is it”.

“No they’re just sore and a bit sensitive, if I move and the pimple bit brushes against something it sort of hurts and I get a sort of pulling feeling down into my lower belly”.

“Sounds to me like it’s all just growing then”.

“When we stop tonight would you have a look though just to make sure”.

“No girl, that’s not the sort of thing you ask a grown man to do. If you're turning into a woman you need to keep your body to yourself”.

“Why”.

“Because some men might decide that the sight of even a baby pair of growing titties made you old enough to play the stallion and mount you”.

“And are you one of some men”.

“NO!”.

“Then why can’t you just take a look, only a quick one to make sure it’s not more serious”.

“I’m no expert wolfgirl I don’t know what I’d be looking for except is it a funny colour, does it look like a bruise, black, yellow something like that”.

“No, it’s maybe a bit red when it hurts most and the bit round the pimple seems to have got permanently darker, more red; a bit like your face is going now”.

“Ay well like I said this isn’t a conversation I should be having with you. The sooner we get you to your aunt the better”.

\----------------------------------------

On the road from the Eyrie

“Well that fucks your plans doesn’t it Clegane, in more ways than one”.

“The one's obvious, what do you think is the other”.

“Your plan to dump me on my aunt before you have explain what comes after growing titties and hair growing between my legs”.

_Silence_

“You said to me I should know, well I want to know and you’re going to have to tell me. It’s not stopped you know, my titties are really quite large and there’s fluffy hair between my legs and under my arms. It’s not much to look at but it’s there. Just before everything went wrong Sansa told me she’d got white sticky stuff on her shift and when she went and told mum they got rid of me so they could have ‘a talk’ and when I asked Sansa afterwards, she said it was icky and mum would explain when I needed to know. Well mum isn’t here and I think it might not be long before I need to know”.

“Alright then, the big thing, and yes the thing you need to know about in advance else you might panic; is that at some point you’ll start to bleed from between your legs. It’ll just start coming out the same place you pee out of. Ever heard you mum or sister talk about flowering”.

“Yes I heard people say Sansa couldn’t marry Joffrey ‘til she’d flowered, is that what they meant”.

“Yes it’s the proof she or you are old enough to be bedded by a man”.

“I wouldn’t think a man would want to get all the blood on his prick when he shoves it into me”.

“You don’t keep bleeding forever, it lasts a few days, a week at most so normally he’ll wait until you’re not bleeding”.

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad, a bit messy though”.

“Well you might get cramps in your belly at the same time, but it’s nothing that’ll kill you. What you’ll need is a load of extra cloth, rags to stuff between your legs and soak it up. Then you can wash them out in a stream, but not until after we’ve filled our waterskins”.

“I can cut the bottoms off my shifts; wearing breeches I don’t need them below my knees”.

“Ay that should do”.

“So what else do I need to know”.

“That’s about it until a man gets you with child and that isn’t going to happen while you’re with me so we can forget that for now”.

“Will the stallion thing hurt”.

“The very first time it might, your maiden head is a bit of skin over the hole, it has to be, ah, pushed aside when the man goes in”.

“Pushed aside, are you being honest with me”.

“Well more like split in two, but it happens to every girl once and they all survive”.

“When you’re doing the stallion thing with a woman does it make you puff and pant and pull a funny face”.

“What makes you think I’d do that”.

“Because you do sometimes, when you’ve gone behind the tree in the evening. You don’t go for a shit you make funny grunting noises and you always come back in a better mood so I think you’re enjoying it”.

_Silence_

“If you don’t want me to come and watch it would be better if you talked about it”.

“Fuck me girl, don’t I get any privacy”.

“You want privacy, you let me go”.

“You wouldn’t last five days before someone found you and probably did decide to show you what goes on the hard way. Your ‘I’m a boy’ disguise is wearing thin the way your bum and boobs are starting to stretch your breeches and doublet”.

“So are you going to tell me or do I have to come and watch”.

“Alright, alright, when a man goes into a woman and pushes in and out it feels good and then some white stuff shoots out of the end of him inside her. I'm just using my hand to replace the inside of a woman”.

“So why do it behind a tree, particularly if you don’t want me to know”

“Well aside from the fact it does feel good it’s like needing a pee if I don’t do it once in a while it just happens while I’m asleep and I wake up with a sticky mess in my pants”.

“Oh”.

“Yes, so just like you won’t want me looking at you while you mop up the blood I don’t want you looking at me while I do what I have to do”.

“That’s fair”.

“Generous now are we”.

“You said it feels good when you make it shoot the stuff, does it feel good for the girl too; when you’re doing it inside her”.

“Gods wolf girl will you ever stop”

“That’s my last question, promise; if it feels good for a man surely it can feel good for a woman too”.

“That would depend on how they do it. If a man forces himself on a woman and just tries to be as quick as possible no you’ll not enjoy it, but if he takes his time and they do things together then yes she can enjoy it as well. Now you’ve had your last question so shut the fuck up and just let’s keep riding”.

“One day, when I’m grown up I’m going to come and find you Sandor Clegane. Once I thought I was going to kill you and maybe I still will, but the alternative is I’m going to pin you to a bed and make you show me how to make it feel good”.

“Dream on little wolf dream on”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
